Memorias
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Había pedido el empleo de guardia en el muy temido turno nocturno por su propias razones. El lugar era como lo recordaba en el día, pero la chica supo que en la noche los animatrónicos no eran los mismos, no. [Foxy x Lectora/Reader]


N/A: ¡Foxy x Lectora, yeah~! ¡Foxy x Lectora, yeah~! Ah, cuanto tiempo sin escribir XD. Ahem... ¿Extrañaron a Karoru Gengar? ¡Karoru Gengar los ha extrañado! Bueno, primero quiero aclarar que esto no está narrado en segunda persona ya que eso está prohibido en Fanfiction y no quiero tener Strikes y no me siento del todo "Swag" para intentar la primera persona XD. Quedará todo entre tercera persona XD.

Summary: Había pedido el empleo de guardia en el muy temido turno nocturno por su propias razones. El lugar era como lo recordaba en el día, pero la chica supo que en la noche los animatrónicos no eran los mismos, no.

Pairing: [Foxy x Reader/Lectora] [Freddy Fazbear x Lynda M./OC]

Género: Horror/Romance

Advertencias: Robotfilia [Robot x Humano], OC insert, violencia, sangre, ligeras menciones sexuales, algunos mensajes subliminales XD, posible OoC, faltas horrendas de ortografía y blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: FNAF no me pertenece, desafortunadamente sino al sexy Scott que hizo la muy sexosa y hermosa voz de Phone Guy. Lo único de mi propia pertenencia es Lynda Murtons y la trama de la historia. Tú te pertences -al menos que hayas vendido tu alma al diablo pero ese es otro punto XD-.

Aclaraciones:

[T/N]: Tu nombre

[T/A]: Tu apellido

[C/C]: Color de cabello

[C/O]: Color de ojos

[C/P]: Color de piel

Pd: Si vienes a joder con que el contenido de este Fanfic no te gusta, pues de una vez recomiendo que des click a Back para evitarnos problemas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

De nuevo.

De nuevo tenía enfrente aquél establecimiento...

Era algo extraño e imposible de definir por su propia cuenta. No es como si aquello le cambiase todos sus sentimientos, pero ella estaba asustada. Un poco, sólo un poco.

[T/N] [T/A] no podía fingir por mucho tiempo. Realmente estaba asustada.

No era del miedo que hacía que su corazón amenazara con detenerse en un paro cardiaco o un infarto, de ese que hacía temblar todo el cuerpo y la piel volverse pálida del terror, no. Era del miedo que se acompañaba con la emoción. Porque sí, ella estaba emocionada al máximo.

No es que fuese una idiota por desear trabajar en esa pizzería de mierda, ¡nada de eso! Su infancia había sido prácticamente horrible. Su estabilidad mental había sido sostenida únicamente por los animatrónicos de aquel establecimiento.

Recordó lo poco de su dulce infancia, lo único lindo de su niñez cuando iba sola a la pizzería, con sus ropas rotas y totalmente desaliñadas, su cabello desarreglado y sus pies descalzos. Recordó con una sonrisa el show de Foxy en Pirate Cove, la música que hacía Bonnie con su bonita guitarra roja (*), la comida que Chica amistosamente le regalaba y las canciones que Freddy Fazbear le regalaba a los niños.

Otra cosa que fue bonita en su niñez fue la primera -y única- amiga que tuvo, habiéndola conocido en ese mismo establecimiento. Una niña menor que ella, con cabellera castaña claro y orbes chocolate con un destello miel y piel blanca como la nieve. La niña de nombre Lynda Murtons que le regalaba su pizza habiendo conocido su pobreza extrema. [T/N] recordaba sonriente a la castaña y nunca dejaba de sonreír cuando invocaba ese recuerdo.

Esas memorias de niña le hacían sonreír, porque aunque ella supiese que hubiese vivido en la calle prácticamente casi toda su vida había tenido también sus días soleados.

[T/N] se consideraba muy afortunada.

Llegó a la pizzería y miró el letrero que estaba exhibiéndose en la puerta de cristal "se solicita guardia nocturno". Había oído rumores negros de ese empleo, pero no le daría su credibilidad a esos chismes. Entró a la pizzería y suspiró nostalgica al verla limpia y ordenada como siempre. Los animatrónicos haciendo sus espectáculos en Show Stage y a Foxy contar sus historias en Pirate Cove.

Vio a lo lejos una chica baja castaña con el uniforme de seguridad atendiendo a los niños y supo que ella era la guardia del turno matutino.

[T/N] examinó alegre a los animatrónicos del escenario, sorprendiéndose al ver como Bonnie le sonreía y guiñaba el ojo. A ella. Únicamente para ella. Volteó hacia los lados incrédula, mirando si ella era la chica que le había dedicado el gesto y notó que efectivamente era la destinada. Por cortesía regresó el saludo y se fue a buscar la castaña, en busca de información.

No notó la mirada que Bonnie le dedicó al darse la espalda y caminar alejándose de él.

[T/N] llegó con la guardia, que estaba de espaldas dándole una rebanada de pizza a una niña de cabellos rubios que le agradeció y salió corriendo hacia una señora mayor. La chica de cabellos [C/C] intuyó que era su madre.

Tocó el hombro de la guardia y ésta volteó a verla, con una dulce sonrisa conquista corazones masculinos. [T/N] reconoció esos orbes chocolates con destellos tonalidad miel que brillaban de alegría.

—¿Lynda?

La guardia deshizo su sonrisa, sus ojos analizando a [T/N] con sorpresa e incredulidad. Tardó segundos en corresponder.

—¿[T/N]? ¡Hala, cuanto tiempo!—La castaña la abrazó, siendo correspondida casi de inmediato, como dos amigas que se habían reencontrado desde hacía mucho. Y era verdad, hacía 10 años que no se veían.—¡Te he extrañado mucho, tonta!

—Eh... también yo.—La joven de cabellos [C/C] contestó con una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya que te ha sentado bien el tiempo! ¡Hala, eres más alta que yo! Ne~, no es justo.

[T/N] notó entonces que efectivamente vencía a Lynda por varios centímetros, quizás era por el hecho de la realmente baja estatura de Murtons. La más alta -o sea [T/N]- se dedicó a sonreír de manera dulce, ignorando una mirada ámbar que estaba posada sobre ella.

—Por cierto... ¿a qué has venido, [T/N]?—Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisita tierna.—Hacía 7 años dejaste de venir aquí y se me hace extraño que vengas ahora, de la nada.

La chica de orbes [C/O] suspiró cansada.—Necesito el empleo de guardia nocturno.

La sonrisa de Lynda se amplió de inmediato, llevando ambas manos a su pecho mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.—¡Eso es genial, [T/N]! Ya me estaba cansando yo de tomar los dos turnos.

La mayor amplió sus orbes de la sopresa.—¿Trabajabas en los dos turnos?—Preguntó con sorpresa, refiriéndose al matutino y vespertino.

Lynda se encogió de hombros, ignorante de las miradas que los adultos le dedicaron a la guardia matutino permanente.—Estamos cortos de personal. Y soy la guardia del turno matutino de manera permanente, pero mientras alguien acepta me encargaron el turno nocturno también.—Murtons bostezó con cansancio.—No puedo dormir cuando tomo el segundo Freddy es muy activo en la noche.

[T/N] juró ver un ligero, un muy ligero sonrojo en su rostro y por pura casualidad miró al cantante castaño, que cantaba con una sonrisa de superioridad, como si hubiese escuchado la plática.

—Y... ¿los animatrónicos enserio se mueven en la noche, por sí solos?—Preguntó de nuevo [T/N].

Lynda se quedó en shock con la pregunta. Miró los orbes [C/O] de su amiga y tragó saliva nerviosa. Estaba dudosa entre si decir la verdad o mentirle.

—Ese secreto es únicamente de personal autorizado.

[T/N] se cruzó de brazos, alzando una de sus cejas con molestia.—Puedo decírtelo cuando consigas el empleo. Lo siento.

—Pues eso haré.

Con esas palabras la [C/C] abandonó Dinner Area en busca del dueño del local, siendo seguida por Lynda Murtons, quien miró a Freddy a lo lejos y murmuró unas palabras que [T/N] no pudo escuchar, pero que al parecer Fazbear sí porque asintió mientras ampliaba su sonrisa engreída.

._._._._. The Office 4:00 P.M ._._._._.

—Firma aquí y tendrás el empleo.

[T/N] miró aquel documento confusa. Estaba totalmente anonadada. Había llegado al lugar, pedido el empleo y el señor mayor le había dado el documento que tenía que firmar para obtener el trabajo de manera permanente. ¡Así de fácil!

—Aquí tiene, señor.—La chica desempleada le entregó al señor el papel con su firma.—Entonces, ¿cuándo empiezo?

—Pues estamos a Lunes, ¿verdad?—El viejo Fazbear preguntó, recibiendo de su subordinada castaña un asentimiento con la cabeza.—Empezarás mañana a las doce de la madrugada completamente.

[T/N] sonrió, asintiendo también con la cabeza dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí.

El anciano miró a Murtons casi con súplica.—Querida, necesito que estés con ella en la primera semana.

La castaña se ahogó con su propia saliva al oír eso.—¿E-Está seguro señor?

—Tomarás descanso en la mañana y estarás con la señorita [T/N] en la noche junto a ella, para enseñarle...—El anciano alzó las cejas con una mueca totalmente extraña.—... ya sabes, "eso".

Lynda volvió a asentir, dirigiéndose a la [C/C] que estaba algo confundida.

—Vete a casa, [T/N]. —Lynda le sonrió de manera dulce.—Estaré aquí esperándote. Llega a las 11:30 por favor. No llegues tarde.

—De acuerdo.

._._._._. Freddy Fredbear Dinner 11:40 P.M ._._._._.

—¡Llegaste tarde, [T/N]!

La chica más alta miró la castaña hacer un puchero en Show Stage, a lado de los animatrónicos en una distancia relativamente cerca.

—No es mi culpa, Lynda. ¡Me quedé dormida!—Se excusó.

Hablando de los animatrónicos, los tres del escenario parecían relativamente dormidos y la cortina de Pirate Cove cerrada. [T/N] miró fijamente al pelimorado con orejas de conejo y moño rojizo y un ligero rubor adornó su rostro al recordar el guiño de hacía unas cuantas horas.

—¡Excusarte no vale nada! Al día siguiente juro que me tendrás como un jodido despertador.

La hermosa chica de cabellos [C/C] y piel [C/P] ignoró aquella frase de manera casi experta. Se enfocó en ver a los tres animatrónicos con una sonrisa, paseando su vista sobre Bonnie, Chica y finalmente Freddy.

—Deja de mirar a MI Freddy, [T/N].

La mayor rodó los ojos de manera burlona y le sonrió a la guardia del turno matutino de manera pícara, sonrojándola.

—Pareces novia celosa, Lynda.

[T/N] pudo oír una risa ahogada robótica. Una risa grave que estaba conteniéndose, como si alguien se riera por el comentario. La nueva empleada recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo como respuesta a la frase, de propiedad de la vieja guardia.

—¡C-Cállate! Ahora sígueme que te llevaré a The Office.

La chica de piel [C/P] alzó sus cejas con diversión, curiosa ante el enorme rubor de la castaña que inútilmente trataba de alivianar.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina, topándose con Pirate Cove. La [C/C] se detuvo al ver las cortillas púrpuras, justo enfrente de la cueva pirata. Miró a un animatrónico asomarse por aquella telas con estrellas impregadas. Era un pelirrojo con curiosas orjas que se dirían que eran de gato pero que realmente eran de zorro.

—Foxy.—De manera impulsiva [T/N] murmuró, con necesidad al verle ahí, enfrente de ella. El chico de orbes ámbar con el parche de accesorio le sonrió a la chica en respuesta.

—¡[T/N], apresúrate chava! ¡Si te tardas me comeré el chocolate que compré para ti!

Suficiente razón. La nueva emprendió rápido su recorrido hacia The Office por aquel manjar, ignorando la sonrisa casi maquiavélica que el pirata hizo apenas al verla alejarse.

—Así que tenemos a una nueva sirena aquí, ¿eh?—El pelirrojo cerró las cortinas de su pequeño escenario.—Cuanto durarás aquí antes de que te enteres, pequeña [T/N]...

Hablando de nuestra protagonista, disfrutaba de una barra de chocolate cuando unas campanadas que anunciaban las 12:00 A.M irrumpieron por toda la pizzería. Lymda sonrió con sorna y [T/N] sintió de nuevo bastantes nervios.

Empezaba al fin su primer día de trabajo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: Algo corto, sí.

El pasado de la Lectora en esta historia fue dura, pero pueden ustedes tratar de descifrarla, lo que no se ha dado a ver de la niñez de la protagonista se verá pronto. Lo único importante era que pasabas mucho tiempor en la pizzería junto a Lynda y que era muy pobre XD.

Ah, la Lectora tiene 19 en la historia y si Lynda es menor por un año, ¿cuántos tiene?

¡Anda, hicieron matemáticas!

El romance entre Foxy y la dulce e inocente "por el momento" Lectora todavía no inicia" pero cuando se conozcan bien esos dos... Újule, XD.

¿Ya notaron que amo poner los XD?

¡Los leo luego, entonces y les deseo buen día/tarde/noche!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
